An interested real estate buyer or lessor must make a substantial commitment in order to find a potential property. Buyers commonly retain the services of a real estate professional to obtain a reliable listing of available properties. The buyers must identify potential properties. Once a list of potential properties is created, the buyers will typically physically visit the potential properties to identify desired properties. The visits by the buyers are typically performed at the property owner's convenience due to the need for the property owner's privacy. These steps cause the buyer to expend considerable time and resources to find the desired properties, even when the services of a real estate professional are retained. In addition, many desirable properties are not listed for sale though they may be available for sale or lease if interest is expressed to the property owner.
Thus, there is a need for a technical solution to create a system and method that addresses the above described issues.